Flying Without Wings
by Goddess Bless
Summary: It is Kurama and Hiei's 3 year anniversary. It is the night of the school talent show and Kurama has a singing surprise for Hiei... But is that all? No! Kurama is finally going to ask Hiei something he'd been wanting to do for a long time. Song-fic. One-S


**A/N:** Welcome to yet another one shot! I seem to be writing a lot of those as of late... Well I've been meaning to write a Kurama/Hiei pairing for a long time, I've been just too embarressed to write it. You see homosexuality is a touchy subject to me. Not because I am against it, far from it. But it is since that I am bi and I just recently broke up with my girlfriend. We had been going out for a comeplete year before hand. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimor:** I do not own the song "Flying Without Wings" that belongs too Westlife. And I do not own YYH... that belongs to any company that actually owns...it...

Their three year anniversary was today. Had it really been three years since that fateful day? That fateful kiss... It seemed like only yesterday when his lips graced mine. They were soft and delicate, kind of like a flower, yes a rose flower, a rose petal kiss. I grinned at that thought. If my koibito ever heard me say that I would die before I could blink. Tonight was the school talent show and I was going to do something I hope I wasn't going to regret. My hand faintly passed the bulge in my pants pocket. Giving my guitar it's last once over I stood waiting for the performer before me to finish.

She finished her act (tap dancing, strange talent...not that I should talk) and the stage manager came over and told me I was on. Giving him a polite nod I stepped onto stage when my name was called. Almost deafening screams erupted in the auditorium. Smiling and nodding I took my place on the stool. Slowly the crowd (mostly girls) quieted down and I brought up the guitar. My hands shook with nerves, not about the show but about what was happening afterward. Opening my mouth I let the lyrics I wrote flow from their confines.

"_Ev'rybody's looking for that something."_ After the first line it was easy, strumming the guitar I started on the rest of the lines.

"_One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in strange places  
Places you never knew it could be." _

Shutting my eyes I searched for my koi's ki. Spotting it easily I opened my eyes and starred straight into his. I was faintly surprised he came, after all crowds were definitely not his style. But he came anyway. To see me, my heart skipped a beat when he nodded at me in silent approval and I continued the song.

"_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you find that special thing?  
You're flying without wings  
Some find it sharing ev'ry morning  
Some, in their solitary lives  
You find it in the works of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry."_

Couples were holding their hands and gazing at each other while parents held their squirming and complaining children. His horde of fan girls were finally silent each holding each other crying silently. Shaking my head at them I once again looked for my Hiei. Yes _my_ Hiei; he was mine no one else's. He knew it too. He also knew that I belong to him and only him. Time after time we've _shown_ each other just how much we _own _each other.

"_You find it in the deepest friendships  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And, when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings." _

Friends young and old gave each other high fives. I even saw a pair of women that could have been my grandmother give each other a thumbs up. A lone figure in the audience hugged his seeing eye companion and the dog in return licked his face. I could only hope that Hiei and I stay that way forever. I can still hardly believe he chose me over everyone else, he chose me. My grin had bloomed into a full out smile at this thought and I almost lost my place in the song.

"_So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know  
Which one you let go  
Would have made you complete?"_

It was so true. Who does know? It was sad when people gave up their dreams and their future to drugs and alcohol. Even sadder when those who didn't even have a choice in that matter, wether it was family problems, money problems, or just a life cut too short. No one should ever give up their dreams. You should dream the highest and not stop trying until you reach there.

"_Well, for me, it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sun rise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place."_

And it was. Watching the sun's beam hit his sleeping face. He looked so innocent there; like a child. After waking up he always, no fail had to sneeze three times. It was really cute. It was nice to know we could say that, but we never did. Hiei liked his privacy and I wouldn't want to push him away by violating it.

"_It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
'Cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings."_

There were things that only I knew. Like Hiei for some strange reason has a chronic fear of rabbits. He was completely terrified of the little fur balls, not that he liked to show it. He loved to cook and got great pleasure out of swimming. He said that he found it relaxing (not that I mind... He does look good in a bathing suit...).

"_And you're the place my life begins._

_And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings."_

As the last notes flew through the air a tremendous applause started. I smiled and bowed. Picking the microphone up out of the stand I almost dropped it my hands were so sweaty. Everything was all set, he didn't choose to go last for anything.

"When I wrote that song I didn't know how to end it. So I stopped, I went to sleep my arms tightly wrapped around my koi's waste. The morning came and I woke up first, like always. And the light came and the words just hit me. I almost jumped out of bed, I didn't because I know that koi is a bear in the morning."

A few people chuckled at this and sent their loved ones a quirked eyebrow. I wanted to say I was ready for this but to tell the truth I was scared shitless. But I was too far into this to stop now. I had to ask if I didn't now I wouldn't have the guts to later.

Giving a small smile I asked, "could Hiei come up here please?" Everyone looked frantically around the crowd waiting for the girl to step up. When a small man boosted himself onto the stage people let out shocked gasps. Minamino Shuichi was gay! Slowly the young man made his way over and stood before the red headed teen. "Yes?" The deep voice gave people a start.

Kurama gave him a small nervous grin but it quickly turned to a mixture of love and seriousness. "Hiei you and I have known each other since I was ten. I'll never forget the day that we met." He took on a sort of glazed happy look on his face before coming back. "These last three years, have been the happiest of my life. Whether you let yourself believe it or not, you make me very happy, and I hope I do the same."

"Of course you do fox. Now stop dancing and get to the point." Was the quiet strained answer. When they first had heard him, his deep voice and snapping tone made the crowd instantly dislike him. But when he said this he sounded... almost like a small child, a vulnerable, small child.

Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a clutched item. Swiftly getting down on one knee he looked up into his for once taller lover. Reaching out and opening the box Kurama quickly asked the question he'd been trying to ask for a long time. "Will you marry me?"

A shocked silence ran through the crowd all waiting on this young mans answer. The young man in question had his eyes wide open and had taken a step back out of shock. There was a struggle in the audience where Yusuke had jumped on Kuwabara to make sure he didn't ruin the moment. The movement shook Hiei out of whatever stand still he was in and his eyes softened.

Reaching out and cupping Kurama's chin he looked directly into the others eyes. Seeing no trace of dishonesty there he bent down a bit. Brushing his lips softly against Kurama's Hiei answered quietly "yes."

After hearing the answer Kurama let out a whoop of laughter and relief as he picked up the smaller youkai and swung him around. The crowd starting cheering again and you could clearly hear Yusuke's "way to go!" Slowly Kurama set Hiei down and starred deeply into his, now fiance's eyes. Bending his head, Kurama let his eyes shut as their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they parted from lack of air Kurama hugged Hiei too him marveling at how the smaller demon fit against him perfectly.

Hiei let his eyes shut with a smile and just held onto Kurama. He faintly heard him whisper one thing. "Welcome home."


End file.
